Un Anniversaire Tentaculaire
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Bob Lennon] Alors qu'il se prépare tranquillement à aller en conférence dans une convention quelconque, Bob va avoir la surprise de sa vie.
_BON-SWAR ! Ce texte sera dans le cadeau de Bob Lennon, et comme j'ai eu la flemme de mettre les autres que je lui offre (à savoir Absence et Apprentie Pyro-Barbare) sur Google Docs, j'héberge également ce texte là. Je vous préviens tout de suite, votre cerveau va souffrir, prenez garde à bien le débrancher avant de vous lancer dans la lecture XD J'avais 40 de fièvre quand j'ai écrit ça. Comme quoi, c'est jamais bon d'écrire en étant malade._

 _Mon très cher Bob Lennon, je te souhaite encore une fois un joyeux anniversaire, puisse cette nouvelle année t'apporter encore pleins de bonnes choses ! Et encore plus de bordel et de dissidence aussi, parce que c'est le bien :D J'espère que ce petit texte te plaira, malgré l'état catastrophique dans lequel j'étais en l'écrivant. Cœurs sur toi !_

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde s'appartient à soi-même. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Toute copie de mes textes même partielle est interdite.

 **UN ANNIVERSAIRE TENTACULAIRE**

« Je... Bob, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Bob Lennon se baladait torse nu dans la loge, visiblement surexcité, sous les yeux d'un Fanta beaucoup moins confiant. Tout avait commencé une heure plus tôt. Nos deux Youtubers avaient profité d'une heure de pose pour tourner un épisode de Crusoé, et Bob avait soudainement eu cette idée. Celle de faire la conférence en pagne. Fanta n'avait pas osé intervenir, de peur de le vexer, mais maintenant il le regrettait amèrement. Déjà qu'il faisait froid dans ce pays de malheur, mais dans cette tenue c'était tout simplement pas possible. Notre réunionnais grelottait dans son pagne, alors que Bob lui tournait autour, se vantant de ses tétons luisants, presque en chantonnant. Plus que dix minutes avant le début de la conférence.

« Et ben mon p'tit Fanta. T'es tout pââââââle. On a pas supporté mon sandwich ? »

Fanta tira une grimace rien qu'à la pensée de cet immonde chose que Bob Lennon appelait un « sandwich ». Il avait voulu lui faire plaisir en préparant soi-disant un truc réunionnais. Comment dire... Non. Il avait fourné un peu tout ce qu'il avait trouvé dans son frigo entre deux tranches de pain (tout du moins, c'est comme ça que Fanta le voyait), du papier alu et tadam. Inmangeable. Fanta l'avait refilé à Aypierre discrètement. Depuis, plus de nouvelles de lui d'ailleurs. Il se ressaisit bien vite et offrit un sourire crispé à son ami, qui haussa les épaules avant de recommencer à tourner.

« OH JE SAIS ! On va mettre le haut de nos costumes ! Et dès qu'on arrive, on enlève tout !

\- Je...

\- Oui Fanta ?

\- Je pense que si on rentre comme ça ils seront déjà assez choqués. »

Soupir. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il avait froid, mais son regard de chiot surexcité l'avait perturbé et fait dire n'importe quoi. Il était faible. Définitivement. Deux jours. Deux jours qu'il supportait un Lennon dans cet état là. Alors que lui était déjà crevé, plein de courbatures et n'avait plus envie que d'une chose : aller se coucher. Il se faisait vieux. Bob se retourna vers lui, lui prit la main et le tira, en sautillant.

« On y va ? Allez Fantaaaaaaa. »

Pire qu'un gosse. Définitivement. L'aîné finit par se lever, sans grande conviction, avec cette horrible impression que quelque chose allait se dérouler de travers. C'était toujours comme ça. Le Pyro-Barbare torse nu entraîna Fanta de force vers la scène. La personne qui se chargeait de l'organisation planta psychologiquement face à cette vision pour le moins inattendue. C'est que ce n'était pas dans le programme tout ça. Il les laissa cependant passer, la bouche entrouverte stupidement, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Plus que deux minutes. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient déjà entendre les fans chanter la chanson du Pyro-Barbare. Enfin... Chanter. Ça ressemblait plus à une énorme cacophonie désordonnée, mais bon, c'était mignon. Bob sautillait joyeusement derrière les rideaux, incapable de tenir en place. Fanta, plus gêné, tira légèrement sur son pagne, peu rassuré. Misère. Vivement qu'il retrouve la Réunion. Le calme. L'homme à la régie fit signe à Bob pour lui dire qu'il pouvait envoyer la pâtée. Il ne se fit pas prier, il attrapa le bras de Fanta et le traîna sous la lumière des projecteurs, sans plus de préparation psychologique. Il y eut comme un grand silence dans le public, puis les hurlements de joie l'emportèrent sur le choc de cette vision légèrement étrange.

« BON-SWAR ! Je suis Bob Lennon ahah ! Et en pagne avec mon Fanfaaaaaaan ! Dis coucou Fanfan ! »

Fanta se contenta d'un petit mouvement de main avant de tirer sur son pagne, mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter de grimper sur scène ? Dix mille pensées se bousculaient dans sa petite tête, pas toutes très gaies. Il finit par s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils prévus à cet effet et se jura de ne plus en bouger avant la fin de la conférence. Bob lui était déjà en train de faire les cent pas sur scène, en expliquant qu'un micro allait circuler dans le public, pour qu'on puisse leur poser des questions. Et là tout dérapa. La lumière s'éteignit brusquement.

Bob se figea dans son monologue. Quelque chose l'attrapa soudainement à la jambe, spongieux, un peu comme un … tentacule. Il cria quand la chose le tira d'un coup sec loin du sol. La tête en bas, il se tendit. Fanta avait lui fui dans le public, le simple contact de sa main contre un truc gluant avait suffit à lui arracher un « AAAAAAH PUTAING » de terreur et il s'était réfugié derrière les mecs de la sécurité. Les lumières se rallumèrent, et Bob put enfin voir, non sans horreur et drama, ce qui le retenait prisonnier. C'était un poulpe géant, orange, de plusieurs mètres de haut. Sauf que là où aurait du se trouver sa tête, il y avait un siège robotique, où était assis fièrement Mahyar Shakeri, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Tu m'appartiens Bob Lennon. Tu crois que j'ai pas vu ton petit jeu ? Traîner sur scène presqu'à poil avec un autre que moi. C'est inacceptable.

\- … Hein ? »

Bob essaya de se débattre, l'emprise sur son mollet se fit plus forte. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui était en train de se passer, et sa position inconfortable ne l'aidait pas vraiment à réfléchir convenablement. Et s'il croyait que ça ne pourrait pas être pire... Le sol se mit à trembler, et une forme étrange déboula hors des rideaux. Bob ne comprit pas comment il passa d'un tentacule au bec d'un dindon, ni pourquoi Krayn chevauchait le dindon en question.

« Je savais que j'aurais pas du t'écouter Mahyar ! Tu voulais Bob pour toi tout seul hein ! Hurla Krayn, visiblement en colère.

\- Putain, quelqu'un peut me sauver ? Supplia Bob, pendu par son pagne, blasé.

\- Tu croyais que ton dindon allait venir à bout du puissant Cthulhu ?! Les dindons c'est pourris !

\- Ah ouais ?! Répète ça pour voir ! »

Le dindon fonça sur le Cthulhu. Bob chuta lourdement sur les fesses, deux mètres plus bas, et roula sur le côté assez vite pour éviter un tentacule géant qui essaya de l'agripper au passage. Dans le public, c'était la panique générale. Les gens fuyaient par les sorties de secours en hurlant, d'autres explosaient des sièges en prenant les paris. Les hommes de la sécurité ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Bob, n'écoutant que son instinct, se mit à courir. Un tentacule le rattrapa, alors qu'il bondissait vers les sièges qui composaient le public, et il se retrouva suspendu dans les airs de nouveau.

« Fanta ! Fantaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Aide-moi ! Je te vois planqué derrière les sièges, ton crâne luit sous les projecteurs ! »

Fanta releva doucement la tête. L'aider ? Ne pas l'aider ? Il ne savait pas si c'était son amitié ou la peur de finir comme Bob qui le motivait le plus. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et quitta sa cachette.

« Eh les tarés ! Bob Lennon est à moi, si vous le voulez va falloir me passer sur le corps ! »

Un grand silence tomba sur la scène. Krayn et Mahyar se lancèrent un regard. Un tentacule agrippa Fanta par la jambe et le souleva du sol. Il atterrit à côté de Bob Lennon.

« Content de te voir mon Fanfan.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Roh, ça aurait pu être pire. »

La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur deux hommes, l'un déguisé en canard, l'autre en pygargue à tête blanche. Bob poussa un soupir. Fanta ne put s'empêcher de rire sarcastiquement.

« Tu disais ? »

Canard-Man pointa un doigt accusateur vers le Cthulhu et le Dindon géants.

« Quand la justice se doit d'être levée, on m'appelle à la rescousse ! Vous allez lâcher Bob Lennon et nous le remettre bien gentiment.

\- Les mecs, je vous ai fait quoi sérieux ? Gémit Bob.

\- Quelqu'un peut me remettre à l'endroit ? Supplia Fanta. J'ai mal à la tête. »

Mahyar posa ses prisonniers sur une poutre, à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Fanta s'accrocha immédiatement à Bob comme un chaton effarouché. Bob, blasé, poussa un long soupir. Cthulhu et le Dindon géant étaient en train de courir vers Canard-Man et son acolyte. S'en suivit une grande bataille. Canard-Man sauta dans la tête de Cthulhu et dégagea Mahyar de son siège, avant de le coincer dans un tentacule. Le Pygargue à tête blanche était lui en train de s'engueuler en oiseau avec le dindon, sous l'œil incrédule du propriétaire de ce dernier.

« Bon, ça suffit. Fanta, lâche-moi, on va descendre par le poteau.

\- Mais c'est vachement haut quand même.

\- Fanta...

\- D'accord... »

Bob se releva doucement sur la poutre et avança en équilibre jusqu'au poteau qui maintenait la scène en place. Il l'agrippa à deux mains, enroula ses deux jambes autour et se laissa tranquillement glisser jusqu'au sol. Fanta, après un très long moment d'hésitation, finit par le rejoindre, la peur de se retrouver de nouveau face à ses monstres l'emportant sur la peur du vide. Bob attrapa son ami par la manche et le tira vers les rideaux, laissant les autres s'entre-tuer dans la grande salle. Ils continuèrent tout droit vers leur loge, en espérant que les autres soient trop occupés pour s'occuper d'eux. La porte de la loge s'ouvrit en grand.

Un cri les accueillit. Bob se figea, la bouche grande ouverte. En tenue de danseuse étoile, de grandes ailes dans le dos et les cheveux roses bonbon se tenait Benzaie, visiblement mécontent d'avoir été dérangé dans sa fouille des affaires de Bob Lennon, puisqu'il avait les deux mains dans la veste du Pyro-Barbare. Fanta se facepalma dans le décor.

« J'avais dit pas la loge !

\- J'avais pas les clés de la salle, je croyais que c'était toi qui les avaient. Les autres devaient pas l'occuper ? Railla le « voleur » en pointant Bob.

\- Ça a légèrement dégénéré. Et ils y ont mis un peu trop de cœur je crois. Surtout dans les costumes. »

Bob planta psychologiquement. Quoi ?!

« Bobbichouuuuuuuuuuuu ! Hurla une voix dans le couloir, celle de Seb -ou plutôt du Pygargue à tête blanche- de toute évidence. »

Fanta poussa un soupir.

« Seb, tu peux arrêter.

\- Sérieux ? Ah bah quand même ! C'est pas que j'en avais marre mais c'est parti en cacahuètes, le Dindon de Krayn a à moitié avalé Fred et Mahyar est coincé dans les airs attaché par un de ses tentacules et on trouve pas le bon bouton pour le faire descendre. »

Bob se frotta le visage.

« Attendez. Quoi ? Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe là ? Bob perdu. Bob très perdu et a envie de se foutre en PLS dans un coin là.

\- T'as vu la date ? Lui demanda Fanta. On a cru que t'aurais deviner depuis le temps. Ça devait pas durer aussi longtemps à la base.

\- … 3 Avril... Oh. Merde. Vous êtes sérieux ? Tout ça c'était pour mon anniversaire ?! Mais vous êtes vraiment de grands malades. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ? Vous avez trop bu hier soir à l'hôtel ou quoi ? Et c'était quoi cette mise en scène ? »

Seb et Fanta se lancèrent un regard gêné, alors que Benzaie retirait sa perruque rose fluo.

« T'es content au moins ? Demanda le Réunionnais.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Mais attend toi à pire à TON anniversaire. Un Lennon n'oublie jamais, un Lenn... »

Un tentacule l'agrippa à la taille et le souleva de sol.

« Mahyar... On a dit que c'était terminé, râla Fanta.

\- Fan... Fanta, bredouilla Seb. Les... Les tentacules de Mah... Mahyar, elles étaient oranges, pas vertes.

\- Bah elles sont à qui ces tentacules alors ? »

Pour simple réponse, le toit s'ouvrit en deux et un œil gigantesque, appartenant à Cthulhu apparut au travers, alors qu'un rire maléfique résonnait à leurs oreilles à tous.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _Remettons les choses dans leur contexte okay. J'avais 40 de fièvre, cette fanfic est partie totalement en cacahuètes et même moi je sais pas comment on en est arrivé là. Voilà. XD Je suis désolée, vraiment xD J'espère néanmoins que ça vous aura plu. Elle sera dans le cadeau de Bob Lennon malgré tout le 3 Avril x) Parce que je n'ai peur de rien :D N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, même si pour le coup si vous voulez ma mort je comprendrais parfaitement xD Bisouilles à tous et à la prochaine. Et encore joyeux anniversaire à Bob Lennon :D_


End file.
